Credo
Credo is the Captain of the Holy Knights, and earned his title due to his ability with a blade and his unwavering loyalty to the Order of the Sword and its ideals, not to mention to Sanctus and his teachings. As the Captain of the holy knights, he has hundreds of soldiers under his command. Coincidentally, he is also the older brother of Kyrie. He treats Nero as part of his family, despite the youth's insubordination.Devil May Cry 4, Character — Credo: "Credo is the Supreme General of the Holy Knights, and earned his title due to his ability with a blade, his austere demeanor and ability to lead his forces have made him a beloved leader and comrade. As Kyrie’s brother, he too has accepted Nero into his family, despite the youth’s insubordination." History ''Devil May Cry 4'' Credo is first seen in the introduction as part of the audience while Sanctus preaches about the heroic deeds of Sparda. He occasionally glares towards Nero until Kyrie joins the latter. As Dante crashes in and assassinates Sanctus, he screams an order at the knights present to kill him while Credo attends to the prophet's corpse. Before Dante can confirm the kill, Nero jumps in and confronts the Son of Sparda directly as Credo takes his sister to safety and calls for backup. After the fight, he returns with his sister, who gives Nero the Red Queen. He quickly berates Nero for his carelessness in the situation, but leaves it up to him to take care of the demons. Later on, he is seen watching over the corpse of Sanctus as it undergoes a violent transformation: the process of the Ascension Ceremony. After Sanctus awakens, Credo reports the status of the situation concerning Dante. Agnus visits to behold Sanctus' new power, and warns Credo of the threat of compromise to his research by Nero, but Credo seems unconcerned by it. Once more, he attends a meeting between him, Gloria, Agnus, and Sanctus discussing the current situation. As Gloria leaves, Credo expresses doubt about her loyalty to the Order, despite her having brought them the Sparda. Credo makes another appearance to intercept Nero's and reveals himself to have taken part in the Ascension, taking on the form of an angel-like demon to face off against the half-demon. Nero defeats him and absorbs a part of his shield, forcing Credo to revert to his human form. Before Nero can move in to kill Credo, their battle is witnessed by Kyrie and in the confusion, Agnus kidnaps her. Credo was unaware of this twist however and openly rebels against the Order to save his sister. Credo's last stand is witnessed as he attacks Sanctus, who is now empowered by the Savior, but is impaled afterward with Yamato. Credo explains how he believes in everything that the Order stood for, but his faith shattered when Sanctus used his own, innocent sister to get to Nero and Yamato. Sanctus, who thinks that love is worthless, throws him off the statue. Before he can fall very far, Dante sweeps in to catch him. As his skin pales, he tells Dante and Trish about Sanctus' plans to open the real Hell Gate and then destroy all demons. Before fading away, he forces himself to his feet and begs Dante to honor his last request to save Nero and Kyrie. Angelo Credo Like Agnus, Credo possesses a demonic form after his Ascension Ceremony, named "Angelo Credo", or the His indestructible shield represents his willingness to defend the Order, and thus his unwavering faith to the Order of the Sword.Devil May Cry 4, Boss File — Angelo Credo: "The demon form of Credo after his Ascension ceremony. The shield held in his left hand is meant to protect the Order and thus exists as a symbol of Credo’s faith. The shield is also capable of repelling any sort of attack." Angelo Credo's fighting style is almost identical to that of Nelo Angelo and Alto Angelo. He even emulates the former's Summoned Swords by manifesting golden spears of energy that operate in a similar matter. When Credo throws these spears, a well timed Buster will send it right back at him. This leaves him open for a Buster if the player gets to him fast enough. Background The ("I believe" in Latin; also known as the or the Apostles' Creed) is the third part of the Catholic . It is traditionally sung in Latin. References Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Devil May Cry 4 Bosses Category:Characters Category:Artificial Demons